


you can be the boss

by cryic



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Dominant Suho, Double Penetration, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Power Bottom Suho, Threesome - M/M/M, canon AU, mentions of Daddy KInk, tiny bit of slut shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:59:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4563798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryic/pseuds/cryic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daddy likes to be on the bottom sometimes, but that doesn't mean he loses control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you can be the boss

"Xiumin, you really need to get your shit together and learn the fucking choreo. It's not rocket science," Suho hissed at the older boy after a not-so-great practice.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry. I'll work harder, I promise," Xiumin replied, crestfallen. It's not that he was a bad dancer, he was actually pretty good in fact, but this choreo just had so many steps to it and most of them were complicated. The only member perfecting it was Jongin, of course. 

Suho noticed the sulking Xiumin trudging behind him and sighed heavily, "Look, I'm sorry for snapping but it's my job to make sure you're ready for these performances."

"I understand, it's okay."

Suho could only purse his lips. "Minnie, you know what I have to do now, right?"

"Yes...sir..." Xiumin dragged on. 

~ ~ ~

Suho fucked him into the mattress that night back at the dorm, Xiumin's cries of 'daddy!' still ringing in his ears.

~ ~ ~

"Guys! Much better practice today," Suho waltzed up to the other sweat-soaked members, a huge eye-crinkling grin on his face. "Xiumin, that was great with memorizing the choreo." 

Although the members were drained and lounging around lazily in the practice room, the leader still got a few weak hollers from them for a good dance practice. Jongin was the only one who wasn't absolutely exhausted and he was already on his feet, "Hyung, can we hit the showers please?" He gave Suho a pout as if he would say no.

"Yeah, yeah, you're free," all of them were suddenly full of energy, bouncing off the walls trying to get out of the stuffy room and then to race for the showers, "except Xiumin. Oh, and Baekhyun." 

Xiumin didn't even have to be told to stay. Baekhyun, on the other hand, had not expected to be held back. He was always satisfactory during practices and didn't mess up too often, so why would Suho be angry at him? Was he even angry since, after all, he praised Xiumin? Baekhyun stayed back, waving Chanyeol off and telling him he'll catch up with him later. His usual shower partner gave him a concerned look, but walked away, trying to catch up with the other members. 

The room was now cleared out, save for Suho and Baekhyun standing in the middle, Xiumin sitting on the floor.

Baekhyun cleared his throat after a few moments of silence, "So....what exactly am I here for?" 

Suho then looked up, "Well you see, I give Xiumin rewards when he does well during practices. If he doesn't do well, he gets punished. Long story short, I want to include you in our little sessions since you did well today." Baekhyun gaped. 

"What kind of rewards...?"

"I don't think you need the answer to that." 

~ ~ ~

"So how exactly do you do this?" Baekhyun asked the pair once they all got through the door to Suho's bedroom. 

"Basically I'm always in charge, you do what I say and that's that," Suho responded, kicking off his shoes and slinging his gym bag off his shoulder and onto the floor. "Anyway, shall we get started?" Suho asked with a bright smile, as if the three of them weren't about to fuck the shit out of each other. 

Xiumin was the first to nod, already beginning to throw his stuff into the corner and hop up onto the bed, lying flat on his back with his arms behind his head. Baekhyun still seemed a bit hesitant. Who wouldn't, really. Jesus Christ, I've never even fucked a dude before, Baekhyun thought. What if it's going up my ass instead? He shuddered at that thought and went a little pale. He knew everyone took a few looksies every now and then, but they never tried to go that far. 

"A-are we seriously doing this right now? I-I mean, shouldn't we, like, t-talk about this?" Baekhyun stumbled through the many questions running through his head.

"Honestly, what else is there to talk about? I've explained what we do, well not in depth, but I did. Now shut up, get over here, and strip," Suho replied, an annoyed tone hanging in his voice. He was getting impatient now. 

That shut Baekhyun up. He hastily made his way over to the king-sized bed, sitting on the edge and taking off his shoes. He stopped there, almost asking Suho if they would turn around. Suho saw his uneasiness and huffed, "Alright, get on with it. Don't be such a girl and take your damn clothes off before I come over and do it for you. Or would you rather have that instead?" 

Baekhyun shook his head frantically; he wasn't sure if he was comfortable yet with his respected leader stripping him. Although, he was going to have to get used to it because that wasn't even the most embarrassing part. Shortly, there would be dicks out and in asses. 

Baekhyun finally resulted in tentatively peeling his shirt over his head and dropping it to the floor. Right when he stuck his thumbs into the waistband of his sweats, he looked over to the other two, lightly gasping at the sight he found. Suho and Xiumin had practically ripped their shirts off and flung them across the room and now Suho was straddled over Xiumin's waist, kissing him roughly with fiery passion. Suho pulled away for a split second, eyeing the youngest and waving his hand as if to signal him to come over. Baekhyun obliged. 

"Baekhyunnie, have you ever done anything with a guy before?" Suho asked and Baekhyun shook his head. "Oh, how fun! Guy virgins are always the most...how do you say it, entertaining. Well, come on over, don't be shy." 

Suho got off of Xiumin and opened his arms wide, inviting Baekhyun to join him. Baekhyun calmbered over to him, slowly settling himself into Suho's lap. His leader felt so tiny under him; he started to wonder how he was always in charge and the dominant one. Suho set his hands on Baekhyun's waist and pulled him closer, their hips flushed against each other. Baekhyun could feel Suho's semi-hard on against his lower stomach and a blush spread across his cheeks. Suho released his waist and brought his hands up to Baekhyun's face, cupping his cheeks softly. "God, you're so cute," Suho cooed. A soft whine from Xiumin had them both looking away from each other. "Not cuter than my Minnie, though," Suho smiled, patting Xiumin's cheek. 

Suho returned his attention back to Baekhyun, hands on his waist again. "Is it okay if I kiss you?" 

Baekhyun nodded, "Yeah."

"You can close your eyes if you want." 

Baekhyun did. He took a deep breath, feeling Suho inching closer and closer. It seemed like an eternity until he felt soft, warm lips against his neck. They slowly moved up toward his jaw, leaving quick kisses along the bone and then to his cheek and around his face, one kiss on his other cheek, another on his nose, one on the corner of his mouth. The smooth lips finally pressed against Baekhyun's own, moving apart to break open Baekhyun's sealed lips. He couldn't help but kiss back, moving swiftly yet slowly with his hyung. Suho entered just the tip of his tongue in and Baekhyun jerked back, surprised by the sudden intrusion. He'd never kissed anyone with tongue before. 

Suho pulled back and chuckled, "Sorry, too much for the first time."

"It's okay, just unexpected," Baekhyun reassured. 

Xiumin spoke up after the long silence of him staying quiet, "Can I try him?"

Suho gave Baekhyun a light push, "Go on, he's good."

Xiumin quickly wrapped a hand around Baekhyun's neck, pulling him close. He wasted no time in planting his lips on Baekhyun's, receiving a startled noise from the latter. His kisses were different. They were fast and wet, leaving Baekhyun completely breathless when and if Xiumin pulled away, only then to greedily crash his lips on the other's again. Baekhyun wasn't sure who he liked better. Suho was great because he was so warm and soft and almost cuddly even, taking his sweet old time. Xiumin was a wild ride, full of passion and pure bliss, making his kisses only leaving Baekhyun wanting more more more. Xiumin also didn't shove his tongue in Baekhyun's mouth without warning.

Suho tugged on Xiumin's pant leg, telling him that that's enough and to not suck the living soul out of their guest. "You're like a dementor, I swear."

"Okay, so for the gameplay. Xiumin, unfortunately you're not getting this dick up your ass. Baekhyun, neither are you. As I said, this is a reward so I think it's fair for you two to have a go with me. I won't repeat this again, but just because I'm sacrificing my ass doesn't mean I don't lose the leader position here. Got it, boys?" Suho explained the situation, like he had this planned a month ahead of time. Both boys nodded. "Great, let's get started."

Suho went straight to his usual boy toy, unbuttoning his jeans and yanking the zipper down. He palmed Xiumin's semi-hard cock for a second, causing Xiumin to gasp from the sudden touch and become harder. Suho smirked, moving to the waistband of his pants, tugging them down his muscular thighs and finally off completely. Under them, Xiumin had on simple black boxer briefs, now tight against his skin from his straining erection, curving to the right towards his hipbone. He looked pretty sizeable, more gifted in thickness than in length. Not that it mattered to Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun's thoughts about Xiumin's dick were interrupted as he felt hands on his chest, pushing him back to lie next to Xiumin. Suho crawled up on top of him and raked his fingers through Baekhyun's hair, fisting the thick locks. Suho pulled his head to the side, revealing his pale neck. He suddenly leaned down and, in an open-mouthed kiss, starting sucking right below Baekhyun's jaw. He felt teeth against his skin, along with the occasional tongue swipe. Suho was marking him his. 

The sucks and nips got lower and lower as Suho made his way down Baekhyun's smooth body, finally stopping right above the waistband to his sweats. Suho paused and looked up, seeking approval. Baekhyun nodded, letting Suho pull his sweats down ever so slowly. Next thing he knew, cold air was blowing over his thighs and Suho was nipping in lovebites along Baekhyun's hips and ribcage. He was kind of excited to see the result the next day, couldn't wait to run his fingers lightly over the purple bruises left from the night before. 

While Suho worked his magic orally, Baekhyun looked over to Xiumin, who was just watching the two. Baekhyun turned toward him and gripped his neck, pulling him forward, sucking and biting at his neck and jaw, producing blossoming hickies all over the column of flesh. Xiumin moaned softly and Baekhyun only smirked, internally excited that he could make him feel any kind of pleasure. After all, he didn't want to just sit there and do nothing while Suho claimed him. 

Suho suddenly stopped marking up Baekhyun's body, grabbing his waist and pulling him up to sit up straight. "Strip me, now," he said, proceeding to climb into Baekhyun's lap.

Baekhyun did as he was told, undoing the drawstring on Suho's sweatpants with shaky fingers. He turned them towards the headboard and pushed lightly on Suho's chest to push him back and off of him. Baekhyun moved his legs off of his own and slipped his fingers into the waistband, beginning to slide them down. Until Suho stopped him, his hand on Baekhyun's wrist. "Just do both." That made Baekhyun even more nervous, but he obliged, digging into Suho's boxer briefs as well, bringing both garments down his legs. 

Xiumin reached over and took hold of the base of Suho's hard cock, stroking slowly a few times. His hands were already slathered with spit, making the friction nonexistent. Next thing Baekhyun knew, Xiumin had popped the tip of Suho's erection into his mouth, already bobbing his head and hollowing his cheeks out. His tongue flattened and slid against the length, occasionally dipping into the slit. Suho groaned and settled his head back against the pillows, placing a hand on Xiumin's head to grip his hair, to push him down further. Xiumin let out a small choking noise from the further penetration, only to adjust quickly and take Suho most of the way down. Baekhyun could feel himself growing harder, his boxers getting incredibly tight. Xiumin tightened his lips around the thickness and Suho bucked his hips up into the wet heat of his mouth, making Xiumin gag. The grip on Xiumin's hair tightened and he was pulled off Suho's dick, a string of spit following him. His lips were puffy and swollen, cherry red. He wiped his mouth and laid back down. 

"Baekhyun, you work on me. Xiumin, go get lube out of your room," Suho ordered. Xiumin got up from the bed and left the room, leaving Baekhyun and Suho.

Baekhyun hesitantly gripped the base of Suho's dick, giving an experimental squeeze, causing Suho to gasp and twitch. "How do I do this exactly?" Baekhyun asked their ringleader.

"Just do it like you're jacking yourself off." 

Baekhyun made a fist and worked his hand up the length. Suho wasn't extremely big but he was pretty average, maybe a little longer but not as thick as Xiumin. He didn't curve right or left, only up. Baekhyun moved faster up and down his cock, thumbing right under the head every now and then. When his thumb grazed the slit, Suho's moans increased greatly, immediately throwing his head back. "O-Okay, that's enough," He stopped Baekhyun and propped himself up on his elbows. "Fuck, you have amazing fingers." Baekhyun only smiled at that comment.

Once Xiumin returned with the tube of lube, he settled back on the bed, waiting for Suho's orders. "Alright, so when I said 'reward', I meant that you guys would get to fuck me. I'll still be in control though," Suho said. "Xiumin, sit up against the headboard." 

He got into position and Suho swung a leg over his lap, placing himself right over his groin. Xiumin placed his hands on Suho's waist, but Suho batted him away. "No touching unless I say so." He ground his hips lightly against Xiumin, causing him to moan lowly and buck his hips upward against Suho's ass. "That's a good boy, keep your hands to yourself." 

Suho slid himself back down Xiumin's legs, moving out of the way to pull off his boxers. He grabbed the lube and squeezed some onto his fingers before wrapping his fingers around Xiumin's cock, working them up and down to spread the lubricant. He reached between his legs and pressed his index finger to his entrance, slowly pushing inside until he was knuckle deep. Before he was about to move, he sighed heavily. "I can't do this by myself in this position...Baekhyun, get over here now and do it for me." 

Baekhyun nodded, admitted to himself he'd like to have his fingers deep inside his leader, pounding into him hard and curling against his walls. He rested over Xiumin's thighs and grabbed the lube. Once his fingers were coated, he moved down to Suho's hole, circling the pink rim. Suho removed his finger and let Baekhyun replace it, cautiously pushing in his middle. He'd never had his fingers inside of an ass before, but he prodded around Suho's inner walls, feeling the heat inside him. "Holy shit, you're tight." He thrust his finger a few times before adding a second, shoving his index finger in to the knuckle. He crooked his fingers just right and bumped the tips against a spongy part, causing Suho to jerk and groan. "Do that again." Baekhyun repeatedly hooked his fingers onto that one spot, sometimes pulling them out slightly before thrusting them back in sharply. Soon a third finger was added and Baekhyun kept hitting that one spot; Suho gripped Xiumin's shoulder and rested his forehead on his neck and shoulder junction, way to blissed out from the stretch and stimulation. He finger fucks him thrououghly, being sure to hit all the right spots that drive Suho crazy. Baekhyun gave him one last hard thrust before pulling his fingers out completely, wiping them off on the sheets. 

"Watch and learn, virgin," Suho teased at Baekhyun, looking over his shoulder and smirking. He reached around and grabbed Xiumin's cock, holding it steady. "Xiumin, stay completely still." He lifted his hips just enough for the head to press against his hole and let Xiumin's cock fill him up, his pliable body opening up easily. It had been awhile since Suho had bottomed, so he took longer than average to take the cock in completely. He groaned breathlessly at the throbbing, hot flesh inside him, grinding down so the length would scrape against his walls. Xiumin looked like he was about to combust, leaning his head back and panting.

"Suho, please can I move?" Xiumin asked with desperation to thrust up roughly into him.

"No, not until I say so," Suho replied.

He let himself adjust, taking his time. Once he was ready, he lifted slightly and pulled about half of Xiumin's cock out, only to sink back down again. The way he moves is almost gorgeous, not even moving his body at all, having all the work done just with his hips. The view Baekhyun gets is absolutely fantastic, seeing Suho's greedy hole stretch and suck in all of Xiumin in one go every time he comes down. Baekhyun palms himself through his boxers, not even realizing he's doing it, completely mesmerized by the sight in front of him. He doesn't think he's ever seen anything so good and hot, Suho's svelte body moving in ways he's never seen before.

Xiumin groans deep within his throat, feeling the constricting heat of Suho's insides when he sinks back down onto him. He goes balls deep, hips ass pressed heavily against Xiumin's hips.

"S-Suho, I'm gonna--" Xiumin warns him of his upcoming orgasm, yet Suho stops him. He brings all movements to a stop and grabs Xiumin's jaw with one hand, "You don't come until I do, got it, slut?" Xiumin nods obediently. Baekhyun has never heard sweet old Suho talk like that. Ever. 

"I wouldn't want to have to get a cock ring for you. Show me how good you are." 

Suho starts bouncing again, going at a faster pace than before. He rolls his hips on every other downward motion, he has Xiumin curling his toes and whining low in the back of his throat. Baekhyun can tell he's so close, he almost feels bad for the boy. Suho grabs Xiumin's shoulders for balance as he quickens the rolls of his hips, digging his fingernails into the skin, making Xiumin mewl.

"You love my tight ass on your cock, don't you, slut." He slides his fingers up to Xiumin's hair, tangling them tightly before pulling him forward into a messy, wet kiss. 

"Move." 

That's all it takes for Xiumin to snap his hips up into Suho's heat, immediately searching for his prostate. They set a rhythm together, Xiumin thrusting up as Suho comes down. In no time Suho is a whining mess, grinding down roughly as his prostate is jabbed at repeatedly.

"Fuck, right there. Go faster," Suho demands.

He shoves three fingers into Xiumin's mouth, Xiumin swiveling his tongue between and around each one, slathering them with his saliva. Suho pulls them out and fists his own arousal at a quick pace, frantically seeking his peak. Xiumin brings him forward and sucks on his neck, right below his ear. This has Suho gasping, muscles being pulled taut as he orgasms, cum dribbling over the head of his dick and onto Xiumin's stomach. Suho's hole tightens around Xiumin, making him fuck up harder into the blissed out body on top of him, working towards his own climax. He finally comes, shoving himself as deep as he can go and releasing into Suho's spent body. 

Xiumin makes a move to pull out, but Suho clenches around him. "Not yet," he pants heavily, "Baekhyun, I want you too." 

"W-what? How am I supposed to--oh," Baekhyun frantically asks, then he gets the situation. "I really don't want to hurt you and I've never done this before and what if it's too much and--" he's cut off by Suho clamping his hands on his cheeks.

"Baekhyun. I want your dick pounding my ass right now." 

Baekhyun raises his eyebrows, surprised at his leader's vulgar vocabulary. "O-okay. I'll get on that." 

He quickly takes his boxers off and opens the lube, squirting some into his palm before spreading it over his dick. He settles behind Suho, tip of his erection pressed against his hole.

"Wait, you idiot! You have to use your fingers first!" Suho yells at him. "Do you want to kill me, dumbass?!"

"S-sorry! I'm sorry!" Baekhyun hurriedly apologizes, sitting back on his heels. 

Baekhyun gets a little more lube on his fingers before pressing one against Suho's reddened hole, dripping with cum. He pushes it in alongside Xiumin's cock agonizingly slow, making sure to keep Suho as comfortable as possible. The other two groan at the increased tightness. It seems impossible to fit a whole other dick inside. Rest in peace, Suho's ass, Baekhyun thinks. He moves the first finger slowly, loosening Suho's heat even more. He dribbles more lube onto his hole and second finger, working that one in as well. Suho has his eyes clenched shut, why did I ask for this? he wonders. His muscles are getting sore and cramped from being in the same position for so long. 

The two fingers press deep inside Suho, filling up the space inside even more. They're thrust inside slowly, increasing in speed as he's loosened more. Even more lube is added and a third finger is pressed inside, all three on top of Xiumin's length. He's become hard again; Suho knew it wouldn't be a problem as he gets hard at anything arousing. 

The fingers are gone and Suho's hole is left gaping slightly without the extra items inside of him. Xiumin feels lube spilled onto his cock, right where he meets Suho's rim, making the entire thing even sloppier. Baekhyun works his hand up and down his cock a few times before pressing the head to Suho's already fully stretched hole. He keeps adding pressure until the tip pops inside, causing Suho to groan and grip Xiumin's shoulder. Baekhyun inches his way inside steadily, sliding in alongside Xiumin's dick. The more he pushes in, Xiumin moans from the pressure of Suho's body and Baekhyun's cock around his length. His head tips back and he squeezes his eyes shut as Baekhyun slides home, hips pressed against Suho's cheeks. 

Suho has his forehead resting against Xiumin's shoulder, teeth grit and eyes shut. He waits a few minutes, adjusting to the near impossible stretch he was experiencing. The two cocks inside him shifted ever so slightly and he cried out, completely sensitive from his recent orgasm. Given one roll of his hips and Baekhyun knows to start moving. He fucks him nice and slow, thrusting deeply, grunting out when Suho tightens around him. Suho pushes his ass back against them, trying to get as much in as possible. Baekhyun pauses and lets Suho do the work, letting him push and pull at his own pace. Suho pulls off of them all the way until just the tips of their cocks are left inside, before slamming himself back down, taking all of them in.

"God, keep going," Suho cries out.

Baekhyun starts to move again. He works with Xiumin in tandem, one of them pulling out while the other pushes in and vice versa. Baekhyun gives one particularly hard thrust and it has Suho wailing. They start thrusting harder, going as deep as they can. Their balls slap against Suho's ass, making the skin a pretty pink color. Soon they're pounding into the leader, switching off from their previous rhythm to thrusting themselves in at the same time. Suho continues to grind down on the cocks as they work inside him roughly, circling his hips to get at least one to slam into that special spot. 

Xiumin finds his prostate first, striking it over and over until Suho nearly screams. Baekhyun follows along and they take turns, Suho's sweet spot being hit constantly. The boys rock their hips harder, the squelching noise coming from Suho's well-lubed hole riling them up even more. 

Baekhyun reaches around and wraps his hand around Suho's erection, pumping him quickly. Suho finds bliss shortly after, his cum sliding down over Baekhyun's fingers. Baekhyun licks his fingers off, cleaning himself of the mess. The sight has Xiumin's hips bucking erratically, soon stilling and pumping even more cum into Suho's hole. Baekhyun follows a few moments later, the tightness of Suho and pulse of Xiumin's cock pushing him over the edge. He empties himself into Suho, feeling mixed cum ooze out around him. 

They sit and catch their breaths, Baekhyun and Xiumin gingerly pulling out after a minute or two. More cum leaked out of the puffy hole, dribbling down Suho's thighs. Baekhyun flopped onto his back beside the other two, Suho deciding to lay on Xiumin. 

After many minutes of silence, Suho spoke up. "Holy fucking shit, guys." The other two chuckled lightly. 

~ ~ ~

The three were finally settled under a blanket, more than ready to pass out. In fact, Xiumin was already sprawled out, snoring lightly. "Hey hyung," Baekhyun whispered. 

"Yes?"

"Why did you go hard on Xiumin but not me?" Baekhyun asked. 

"Because you're new to us. I can go hard on you later," he yawned. 

"So you're saying I'll be here for more of your...sessions?" 

"If you want."

Baekhyun thought about it. He did have a more than good time and would absolutely do it again.

"I'm looking forward to it."

**Author's Note:**

> the italics are being dumb 
> 
> i have no idea how to work ao3 and this was originally posted on aff 
> 
> if anything is in first person just consider it a thought :')


End file.
